saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - Portent (Script)
Scenes Jack's Feelings * (At the infirmary) * (Wendy was lying in bed) * Jack: *Looks at Wendy, sad* * Porlysusica: Here. * Jack: *Turns at Porlysusica* Mm? * Porlysusica: *Holds glass of water* You have to drink something. * Jack: *Drinks a little* * Porlysusica: You'll still have time to go to the games. I can take care... * Jack: Say whatever you want granny. I'm not leave here. * Porlysusica: ..... * Jack: They're gonna pay! * Porlysusica: Calm down. * Jack: I won't....! All this time, I wandered around why I didn't met my "real" father yet? Since I learned I was adopted, It wouldn't be okay to met him anyway right? *Glares with anger* Now, I don't really care! He's a despicable human being. Now, it's my fault anyway. That is happening. * Porlysusica: ....!! *Smacks Jack on his head* * Jack: OW!! What the hell was that for, granny? * Porlysusica: You're really a stupid kid. * Jack: .... * Porlysusica: You shouldn't blame for something you didn't do. Do you have something do to with this? * Jack: No! * Porlysusica: Then stop making yourself a fool! * Jack: *Grunts in anger* ....!!! * Porlysusica: I know you're in love in love with her. * Jack: *Looks at Porlysusica*....? * Porlysusica: There's nothing to deny that. I can see through your eyes. * Jack: .... How did you figure out so quickly? * Porlysusica: Kid, I'm not stupid. I know you since Makarov adopted you. And you may not be his grandson, but I can see the similarities. * Jack: ...! *Leaves his seat* Don't bother. It won't work anyway. * Porlysusica: Never say that. * Jack: *Looks at Porlysusica, revolted* HOW IT DOES MATTER TO YOU, HUH? YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE!! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLE UNDERSTAND THAT? I-! *Settles down, a little, and goes back to his seat* I screw up big time, that's for sure. If I was with her, nothing this would it happen. Damm it...! *Sheds tears on his eyes, but clears quickly with his arm* * Porlysusica: I may never been in love but I can tell you this. If you were with her, you could be in a same position as hers. * Jack: *Sniffs, trying not to cry again, then looks at Porlysusica, with saddness* * Porlysusica: Having those feelings are strong. That is why I can see you're in love with Wendy. And whatever you're thinking, revenge is not a right option. It will make things worse. * Jack: *Looks down, sad* I just wish it wouldn't happened. * Porlysusica: *Puts her hand on his shoulder* I'll do whatever it takes to heal your girlfriend. You just have to trust me what I'm doing. * Jack: *Smiles a bit, but still sad* I always do trust you granny. I mean, you help my grandfather. * Porlysusica: Promise me you won't do anything stupid. * Jack: I won't. I promise. *Still glares angryly, at the floor*